


Tintura de Cabelo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Riley e Amanita experimentam novas cores.





	Tintura de Cabelo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hair Dye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377228) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Achei uma nova coleção que tem cores mais intensas,” Riley disse um dia, chegando com uma sacola com tintas de cabelo de cores diferentes. “Quer experimentar?”

Amanita quase pulou na oportunidade. “Oh, eu queria mesmo trocar as cores. O que você tem?”

Riley abriu a sacola, colocando as caixas de tintura em cima da mesa uma por uma. “Eu peguei uma de cada que eles tinham, azul neon, lavanda, rosa neon, roxo neon, prata, azul marinho, e verde. Estava pensando em usar azul marinho para variar. Quais você quer?”

Amanita foi até a mesa, inspecionando as cores. “Quero tentar as cores neon. Você acha que conseguimos fazer as cores ficarem tão ricas?” ela perguntou, sacudindo a caixa de roxo neon.

“Só tem um jeito de descobrir,” Riley disse. “Eu tenho a tarde livre, vamos tentar agora?”

“Claro!”

Elas agarraram o que precisavam e foram pintar os cabelos uma da outra. Elas só se conheciam pessoalmente fazia algumas semanas, mas Amanita e Riley tinham rapidamente se tornado amigas. Agora que o perigo imediato tinha sido neutralizados, e os sensates podiam respirar tranquilos sabendo que não estavam mais sendo caçados, e não estavam espalhados pelo mundo, era mais fácil encontrar tempo de se divertir.


End file.
